


Babysitter Milo

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babysitting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murphy's Law, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Milo is now 16 years old, like his babysitter Veronica Milo has taken on the job of babysitting. His two favourite clients, if Milo could ever call them that. They were more like his long lost nieces if he was being honest.Milo happens to babysit them on a scary night, when Sabrina and Maya’s parents are in a heated argument and deciding on whether they should take The girls away from each other. But Milo, ever the optimist tries to convince Sabrina and Maya’s parents not to  separate them. Also with a lingering thought on his mind, with the final years of high school coming up Milo has a lot to juggle, and sadly he won’t be their babysitter anymore. Will it work out? Read to find out!
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Original Character(s)





	Babysitter Milo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Earned It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415341) by [SpongeGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy). 



> Well finally after like I think a month, I have this project for you! This took me a long time to write because I was doing other things for school like a short story contest which I will be uploading that here soon! Anyway my writing will be kind of crappy towards the end BK I had to rush the ending because AO3 was like: ‘Ya Only got like three days left to publish this! You better publish this where we’re going to delete it’ so it was either that and lose all my tags and crap, or get a rushed ending. Which in my opinion, I would prefer a rushed ending over losing my tags because I can never remember the tags that I put for these things, so when I’m reading them on my laptop I always forget what tags I’ve used so it’s going to be really fun reading this later tonight and being like: oh I didn’t know I put those there! I’m excited for that lol! Anyways! Enjoy! And don’t hesitate to give me some feedback pls

Milo Murphy, was now 16 years old. Milo Murphy was now a babysitter. Milo hadn't been a babysitter for that long, most of the parents that ask them to babysit only asked them once and never again, because of the unfortunate thing of Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong usually will. So the parents never usually allowed him back after one babysitting job. But that wasn't the case for Milo Murphy's favourite babysitting clients, or as Milo would rather call them, his long lost nieces. Sabrina and Maya, Sabrina was 8, and Maya was 4. A perfect age for siblings in Milo's opinion. The first day Milo came to babysit them, was about two years ago. Sabrina was 6, and Maya was 2, their parents we are going out for the evening as it was their fifth year wedding anniversary. Nearly everyone the couples knew were very concerned for them, they all had Milo as their babysitter, and they all knew the outcome. The married couple did as well, but they were willing to give Milo a chance. 

So, leaving their children in the capable hands of Milo Murphy, the five year married couple left for their date to commemorate the celebration. Milo made his famous macaroni cheese, although he didn't add the yeast so it wouldn't blow up. According to Sabrina, it was well approved in her book which Milo appreciated. After a almost life-threatening game of tag, it was time to put his already favourite people to bed. Their parents weren't back yet so Milo would just wait up until they arrived. "Tell us a story Milo!" Sabrina begged, Milo chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed picking up Sabrina and placing her in his lap. "Okay, how about I tell you the story of how I met Zack?" He asked, Sabrina nodded.

"It was a normal day like any other. "Milo began. "I was waiting at the bus stop with my friend Melissa. There was a new person at the bus stop and he was a bit confused as to why everyone was staying away from me, he introduced himself and everyone doubted me becoming his friend. Soon a concrete drainage pipe came and swooped us up until we were leaning on it. Zack, wasn't used to Murphy's Law so he was screaming the whole entire time." Milo laughed at the memory. "So, we went all over town, while the others took a boring bus! Meanwhile Melissa was taking a bet, to see if me and Zack could make it to school on time. Meanwhile we were chased in Coyote woods by a pack of wolves, almost ruined a construction site and went floating down the river. No one believed we would actually make it, but we did! And after that day, me and Zack became best friends! And that was how I met Zack." Milo finished. Maya was already asleep in her crib, and Sabrina was not far from it. Milo picked up Sabrina and placed her gently into the bed, almost electrocuting himself when he turned on her night light, and getting himself tangled in The covers, making Sabrina laugh quietly. Once she was all tucked in, Milo knelt down at the side of her bed, singing a lullaby softly to her.  
"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.." Milo sang to her, kissing her forehead. "Night night Sabrina. "He whispers to her, getting up off the floor and almost tripping over. He curses himself and walks over to Maya's and kisses her forehead as well. He quietly left the room (or as quiet as he could without attracting any Murphy's Law) he went downstairs into the living room and turned on his phone to read the group chat messages, which were just Memes sent from Lydia Melissa Bradley and Amanda while Zack tried to keep up with the Memes.

Eventually, Sabrina and Maya's parents came home. "Thank you for watching them Milo. "Milo smiled. "You're welcome, mr and Mrs Robinson. I love taking care of them. Hopefully I can be their permanent babysitters." Milo asked hopefully. Mrs and Mr Robinson exchanged glances before nodding. "Yep! You're perfect with them! Usually they're waiting up for us right now, you actually managed to get them to sleep. We've never been able to do that, thank you Milo."   
"Awe shucks! It was nothing really! All we did was play a game of tag and I think that tuckered them out! But I'm glad I could help! Your girls are like my nieces that I've always wanted. There is so much fun! Thanks for allowing me to babysit them! I'll be heading off now! Bye!" Milo waved, almost tripping on the door lip.

And that, was Milo's first time babysitting Sabrina and Maya. 

A lot has changed for the family. Not for the better I may add. Sabrina and Maya's parents have started fighting with each other, and it was beginning to be a nightly occurrence. Some, it's not most nights. Sabrina and Maya would get their food really late.

Which wasn't good. Especially from Milo's standers.

It was Wednesday night when Milo was called in to babysit the girls. Both parents expressed how they needed a break and it would be Milo's job to take care of them, but they weren't leaving the house, they just needed an extra pair of hands to help out, little did Milo know, that it would be him taking care of the girls and not their parents helping him.

Milo walked up the stairs, careful not to break anything on the way up. He cracked the door open slightly, frowning when he saw his two favourite girls hiding underneath the bedcovers together. He sat on the bed comfortingly rubbing their backs, letting them know that it would be okay. "Mommy say she gonna take sissy away!" Maya cried from underneath the covers. Milo frowned even more. "Now why on earth would Mommy take sissy away, hm?" Milo hummed questioningly.  
"I Heard them saying, Milo. They are gonna separate us!" Sabrina cried, hugging her sister tightly.

Not if Milo has anything to say about it.

Milo rubbed their back one more time before going off to confront their parents. Milo was very angry, the girls were very close to each other and of the parents took them away from each other who knows how they will react? They might not cope being separate from each other, they might not want to split the holidays between each of their parents. He couldn't go anywhere important to stop this from happening, but Milo could at least try and convince them. Milo walked into the living room, trying ever so hard to compress the anger bubbling inside of him.

"Your children have been telling me that you are going to separate them? "Milo asks, wanting to clarify. Both Robinson parents look stunned. "Well, we were thinking about it, yes. It's not working out for us and we don't want to put the girls through that. "Milo folded his arms. "Did you even think what the girls would feel about this? The girls are petrified! They don't wanna be separated! It's clearly obvious by their bond that they don't want to be separated! So why would you take that away from them? You can't take that away from them. I know I can't force you two to stay together, but at least consider a better alternate solution to this problem please, for the girls. Because right now they're in the room crying and scared. Scared that they could be separated any minute now. " Milo says. His positive demeanour wearing thin. The Robinsons glanced at each other, looking bad. They hadn't thought of this, they hadn't thought of this problem. They look at Milo apologetically. "Thank you for trying to cooperate with us Milo, but it won't work. Unless you can come up with a better idea? "Milo snapped his fingers. "I think I might have an idea. Have you tried living separately? I know it's a cliche and stupid but have you ever tried living separately? That way both girls can stay together. I'm just thinking for the girl's well-being, that's all. "The Robinsons glance at each other again, before nodding in agreement. 

The Robinson parents walked up the stairs, Milo following behind. The door was still cracked open when Milo left it, so Milo walked in and sat on the bed rubbing the girls on the back. “Girls?” Milo whispers, Sabrina was the 1st to pop her head out from underneath the covers, Mr and Mrs Robinson were very guilty right now. “Are you gonna separate us?” She asked quickly, Milo looked at the Robinsons for one more final confirmation that they weren’t going to do it. “No. No we’re not. Your dad and I are thinking of splitting up, but to keep you two together, only one of us will leave, the other will stay and take care of you. This is the only way we can give you two together I’m afraid. “Mrs Robinson told them. The girls nodded, happy that they could stay together, but a little scared/sad that one of their parents would be leaving.

Milo noticed the sadness and picked up both girls and sat them on his lap. “Have you decided who is leaving yet? “Sabrina asked. Both of their parents looked at each other nodding solemnly. “Yes. Yes we have decided. “Their father said. “I will be the one that’s leaving… But don’t worry I will call you every day, I promise… “Mr Robinson said, trying his best to be strong in front of his girls. Milo squeezed their hands, letting them know that it would be okay. “Alright, dad. We understand, right sis?” Maya nodded. “Yes daddy, we understand. “Their father smiled, putting their hands in his own. “I love you girls. “He replies.  
“We Love you too dad.” The girls harmonise, and that melted Milo’s heart. Milo smiled, hugging the girls tightly. “Thank you Milo. “The girls say happily, Milo giggles smiling once again.   
“You’re welcome, girls! I’m glad I could help you! Now who wants my famous macaroni cheese?!” My little shouted excitedly.  
“We do we do!” The girls shouted in agreement, Milo giggled getting his signature chefs hat out of his backpack and giving it to Maya.

Sabrina waited for her job, Milo carefully lifted them up onto the counter and told them the exact ingredients. One catastrophic Murphys law making macaroni cheese later, the macaroni cheese was ready to eat. Milo sat them down at the table and put on a waiter style outfit as he pretended to be the girls winter. “And for you lovely ladies, Milo Murphy’s famous macaroni cheese!” He said with a fake French accent.  
“ send our compliments to the chef! “Sabrina cheered, playing along with the act. Milo sitting down at the table watching the girls eat their food.

One game of tag and a bubble bath later, the girls were tucked up in bed. Lullabies sang and stories read, Milo was just about to leave the room when Sabrina caught his attention.   
“Milo...?” She asked.  
“Yes Sabrina? “ he replied.  
“Do Mommy and Daddy, still love us? Even if he’s going away to live somewhere else? “Sabrina asks, her voice trying so hard not to break. Milo palled Sabrina onto his lap, pulling her close to him. “Sabrina sweetie, of course I love you, I love you and your sister. They always will, it’s like my dad always says, no matter how many times you said the answer will always be the same. Are you worried about them not loving you after your daddy leaves? “Sabrina nodded shyly. Milo kissed her forehead. “Sabrina honey… You don’t need to worry about that… They will always love you. “He says.

Sabrina looks at him with another question, Milo nodded, asking her to continue. “Will you be mine and my sister’s babysitter forever? Or will you leave? “Sabrina asked. Milo wasn’t expecting this question, but he remembers asking a similar question to his babysitter Veronica. So he was kind of prepared for an answer. Milo took a deep breath, taking Sabrina by the hands and squeezing them. “No… “Milo sighed. “No I won’t… I have to get ready for college soon, my final high school years are coming up and I need to study a lot… Which means I won’t get to be your babysitter for much longer...” Milo says, with a heavy heart. Tears start streaming down Sabrina‘s face, she hugs Milo tighter, as he hugged her tighter as well. “I love you Milo. “She says sniffing. “I love you to Sabrina. I love you and your sister both so much. Tell you what, Veronica gave me her old backpack. “He says, gesturing to the old backpack he was wearing on his back. He takes it off and place it in Sabrina‘s lap. “I want to give it to you girls, to help you in any situation. “Sabrina looks at him confused. “But we don’t have Murphy’s Law like you! “She says. Milo chuckles. “You don’t but, you never know if someone you meet will have. You may fall in love with someone with my condition, when you’re older. That doesn’t mean no kissing boys. “Milo warned. Sabrina giggled and nodded. “Yes sir. “She says, climbing into bed. “I love you Milo.” Sabrina says again. Milo bent down kissing her forehead before addressing her cheek lightly. “I love you too, Sabrina. Good night “Milo whispers, before exiting the room quietly. He stands at her door taking a deep breath and releasing it. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before walking out to meet the Robinsons again.

That was the hardest thing about babysitting, getting attached to them, and getting attached to them easily. Milo knew this was going to come eventually, but he didn’t know it would come this quickly. He walked to the Robinsons and exchanged The conversation Sabrina and he just had. They already knew about him needing to leave to get ready for his final years of high school, but they didn’t have the heart to tell the girls because they knew how much they loved Milo. The Robinsons gathered him in a sweet warm embrace, thanking him for everything they’ve done. He stayed and talked with them a little bit longer and explained that he was more than willing to babysit for them on other occasions like anniversaries, birthdays and other various celebrations. The Robinsons agreed and allowed him to Leave warm in brace.

Milo walked out the house, leading a few tears he didn’t know he was holding in rolled down his cheeks, he was going to miss his favourite clients of babysitting but he always knew they would find their way back to him someday. They always did, Veronica did, so eventually, they will have two as well. Milo smiled to himself, walking down the street crossing the roads carefully and making sure that no one got hurt in the process. Because Milo Murphy was now 16-years old, 16 years old and getting ready to start a new chapter in his life. But never forgetting this one.

Besides. It’s his world and we’re all living in it!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! This is finished! I’m really sorry this took so long! It’s been sitting in my drafts for almost a month and I needed to do something with it before it was like: ‘nope you can’t use it anymore!’ So I’m really sorry if the ending was very very rushed, I totally forgot the time on this thing and was like shit I need to publish this! So yeah I apologise in advance or well this is the end of the notes so yeah I’m really sorry! Anyway Kudo’s and comments are deeply deeply appreciated, I haven’t received any good comments recently, so I would like some please? Because I like interacting with you guys! Oh! By the way before I forget! I’m working on another series but you should definitely keep an eye out for, as for new friends equal new trouble? I’m working on that right now, I have two chapters ready to go all I need to do is finish some minor modifications and then I can publish and update them! But anyway I hope you have a nice day/night or whatever time it is for you when you are reading this! But I hope you have a nice day nonetheless! Love you!


End file.
